In telecommunications networks, connections are established between components or nodes in the network. In particular, connections are established between user equipment (UE), such as mobile communication devices, and base station (eNodeB or eNB) components. Further connections are provided between the eNB components and gateway devices, such as Mobility Management Entity (MME) devices in the core network. These connections are established using an exchange of connection request and confirmation messages between the devices in the network.
In some situations, a plurality of different network types may be available offering a plurality of different services to the UE, for example E-UTRAN, UTRAN and GERAN networks. The most appropriate network for the UE to connect to may depend on the capability of the UE and the service required.
One procedure for determining the network to which the UE should connect is set out below. The systems and methods described herein provide a simplified mechanism for service-based redirection.
The various acronyms applicable in the telecommunications network will of course be familiar to those skilled in the art, but a glossary is appended for the benefit of lay readers. Although for efficiency of understanding for those of skill in the art the invention will be described in detail in the context of a E-UTRAN system, the principles of the identifier system can be applied to other systems, e.g. 3G, CDMA or other wireless systems in which users access network services via base station components and gateway devices with the corresponding elements of the system changed as required. The present methods and systems may also be implemented in wireless local area networks (WLANs) or other local or wide area networks (LANs or WANs).